Muscle cramps in the human body in general, and specifically in the legs is a common phenomenon, which can be even extremely troubling to those who suffer from it. The suffering can cause pain and decrease the quality of living.
There are various different reasons for the formation of muscle cramps, such as in response to physical effort, for example from sports. There are many medical reasons for muscle cramps as well.
Muscle cramps may go away after several days, however, there is a need to shorten the duration of the cramps, in many cases, immediately.
The most commonly known solutions for this include massaging the cramped muscle, often by rocking or manipulating it.
A typical example of this is during soccer tournaments, when the games run into overtime, are not settled even after 120 minutes of play, and come to the point of being determined by penalty kicks. In the brief interval prior to starting the kicks, many players can be seen lying down on the turf, with their teammates holding their ankles and rocking them in order to relieve the leg muscles that are cramped from the excessive effort of the long game.
There is therefore a need for a device that will enable effective release of muscle cramps.